Pranker, Pranker
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Roy and Link prank people. Turns out they have competition. But who???


Pranker, Pranker  
  
Disclaimer glares at you. "I don't own"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
One day Link and Roy were thinking. "Ok, who should we prank first?" Link asked. Roy looked around and saw Ness walking into the garden where they were. "Ness. We should prank Ness first. Besides, I have an idea." Roy took out an egg and put it in a cardboard box. "Hey, Ness! I was wondering who I should give this to." Ness ran over to them. "Yeah?" He looked at the egg. "This is an invisibility item. Once someone holds it, the'yre invisible." Roy told him. Ness gasped. "Ooh ohh! Give it to me! I want to do it!"Ness said and grabbed the egg. Roy and Link chuckled. "Ness? Ness where'd you go?" Link asked. "Wow, it must be working!" Ness thought. He ran to his room. "Ok, that's Ness down. You choose the next person." Roy told Link. "Uh... Ganondork!" Link said, smiling. "I would've expected as much." Roy said. They then went to Link's room and locked the door. They made a fake statue of Zelda and placed it in front of Ganondorf's door. Link knocked on his door and ran to hide under a table. Which had a cloth over it so he wouldn't be able to see them. Ganondorf flung the door open. "Yeah, whadda ya want?--Zelda? Come in, come in!" Ganondorf said, making a path for her. Obviously it/she wouldn't move. "Zelda? Come in." Ganondorf said. It didn't move. Ganondorf still continued. "Come in, come in!" Link and Roy snuck back into Link's room.   
  
They started laughing as they closed the door and heard Ganondorf say "Come in." "Whoo! Who should we prank next?" Link asked, still laughing a bit. "Uh... Marth! I wanna see him look like and idiot for once." Roy said. He then dialed the number of Marth's phone. Marth answered. "Hello?" "Hello. This is the police. Come out with your hands up!" Roy said with a deep disguise in his voice. "Hi, Roy." Marth said annoyed. "What? How'd you know it was me?" Roy asked. "Uh, I have collar id?" Marth told him. Roy then quickly hung up. "That didn't work. Ok, let's prank Mario next." Roy said and dialed his number. (I'm gonna stop typing the accents in this fic.) "I can't wait until puppy dog calls me for finding her lucky shoes!" Mario said, happily. The phone rang. "Hello?" Mario asked, picking up the phone. Roy chuckled. "Hi, can I speak with Edward?" Roy asked with a disguised voice again. "Uh, sorry, you have the wrong number." Mario said, hanging up. "Ok, my turn." Link said and dialed Mario's number. "Hello, can I speak with Senior Edward please?" Link asked in a San Fransiscian voice. 'Uh, you deffinitley have the wrong number." Mario said and hung up. Mario then left his room for the cafeteria. I then called and left a message on his answering machine. "Hi, Mario! Thanks for finding my lucky shoes! Oh, and please tell Edward to give me a call!" I said and hung up. Link and Roy were laughing after they heard the message I left Mario.  
  
"My god! That HAS to be a coincedince!" Roy said, still laughing. "Yeah. Man, who should we prank now? Peach?" Link asked. "Sure! Come on, let's go!" Roy said, heading for the door. As he opened it, a bucket of water fell on his head. "Hey! That's what I was going to do to Peach!!!" Link said, running to the door. When he looked out, he saw some people laughing and then leaving. He couldn't make them out so he just helped Roy get the bucket off his head. "Who was that?!" Roy asked, ringing out his cape. Link shrugged. "Oh well, let's go prank Peach!" Link said, running to Peach's dorm room. Roy followed. Peach opened the door, growling. "Link, Roy!" She yelled. "Uh, what?" Link asked. Peach moved out of the way to let them see the room. It was a mess! Her gowns all over the floor, her crowns, scattered on the bed, her books had ripped pages! "B-but we didn't do anything!!!" Roy said. "Oh really?" Peach asked, holding out Roy's hairgel and Link's cap. "Hey!" Link said, grabbing it. Roy studied the room. Link turned around and saw the same anonymes people laughing. "Uh, guys?" Link asked, tapping Roy's shoulder. He looked back where the people were. They were gone. "Huh?"   
  
At lunch time, Link and Roy were sitting at a table. "Hey, where's Marth?" Roy asked.Link shrugged. "Who cares?" "Hey, where's Zelda?" Y. Link walked up to them and asked them. Link and Roy looked at each other and gasped. They then ran to Marth's room. He was reading a 'pranking' magazine.  
  
-----------------------Questions  
  
Is Marth the prankster?  
Did he team up with Zelda?  
Will Roy and Link still get blamed for pranks they didn't do?  
Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
